Gold In Your Eyes
by somewhereovertheklainebow
Summary: Kurt Kurt sat down and talked to his boyfriend in the white haze on that winter's evening.  Tears flowed from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks.  "Hello Blaine... I love you. You know that. I feel I never say it enough. I'm never saying goodbye to you.


_Kurt sat down and talked to his boyfriend in the white haze on that winter's evening._

"Hello Blaine my love,

"I had a rough day today. It was all Rachel bossing everyone around, and then of course Mercedes sassed out on her. Rachel ended up storming out of the room, but that's not really anything out of the ordinary.

"Mercedes was pretty upset; I had to go calm her down. I think she's just been taking too much recently, and she just let out all her tears and anger today. It was okay, though. I just waited for her, and eventually she cooled off. It's been a long time since she's been so upset, and I think maybe Sam had something to do with her happiness.

"Oh! Did I tell you? Mercedes and Sam are now dating! I wouldn't have picked it at first, and they kept it all a huge secret for a while, but they are just so cute together. I think they really need each other right now, what with Sam being in this huge financial mess. Mercedes has never been happier in her life, and I think she's starting to fall for him.

"I've joined the Cheerio's again. I love Glee club and all, but I just need somewhere to be able to tone my body. I have to stay in shape. Otherwise it would just screw up my complexion. Besides, my body is like a chocolate soufflé; if you don't warm it up right, it doesn't rise.

"Coach Sylvester lets me sing and stuff, and seeing as she lost her last cheerleading championship, I think she's trying to find all the help she can get. I can't say that name-calling from her has calmed down at all though, and she's working us as hard as ever.

"See, I would have joined the football team again, because I tried that once before, but I got enough crap for it last time, I just don't think I could take that right now. And I know that Coach Sylvester is actually trying really hard beneath her stone heart to watch out for me.

"Things have been getting better at school, you know, because I know you were worried about that. Dave was actually really upset. He was really sorry, and I could see it. He's so scared, and I wish there was something we could do to help him… he just doesn't seem to know what to do.

"I suppose he's scared about all the judgement and hatred he might get. I feel like it's gotten better, though. I think the school's actually started to accept me for who I am. I mean, I'm not saying that absolutely everyone is gay-okay, but things are really starting to change.

"Dave is probably finding it harder though, because he knows he would get bagged out completely by his own friends. I guess I never really appreciated how lucky I was to have friends that still stood by me.

"And of course Santana knows now too, so she's basically blackmailing him. I feel so bad for him, though. He tries to seem really tough, but I know he's just miserable. I can see it in his eyes. Behind all that football act is just a scared little boy.

"We lost at nationals, and I told you that I wasn't too upset about it. I mean, at least us Glee clubbers have each other, and I know that we love one another and we're stronger than we've ever been before.

"Winning nationals would have been our big break. More people would have joined Glee club, and I think we would have been more accepted."

_Kurt was staring off into the distance, and now he looked back at Blaine lovingly._

"I love you. You know that. I feel I never say it enough.

"I love everything about you. I love your gorgeous big hazel eyes. The first thing I noticed about you when I met you on the steps of Dalton was that little glint of gold in your eyes.

"Your eyelashes are beautiful, and I love that when you sleep they just brush gently against your cheeks. I love that when you laugh, they fold into those creases in your eyes that you get every time you smile at something.

"I love your cute little nose and the way you scrunched it up when I said something sarcastic. You always found my weird, twisted sense of humour funny. I could never figure out why.

"Where do I even begin with your mouth? Not only are they amazing and so lovely and red, but they taste great, too.

"And your laugh… I love your laugh. It's like music to my ears, just like your wonderful voice. Especially when you sing, it makes me feel like I'm lighter than air.

"I know you hate your height, but I think it just adds to your adorableness. I believe the whole 'hobbit' thing going on kind of works for you.

"It just adds to the cuteness of your curly hair. I love so much to twine my fingers through those dark curls, and to just feel the softness of your hair in between my fingers.

"Your hair smelled divine, and you always smell like a mix between mocha, honey and new books, that impossible, amazing scent that I love so much.

"The way you get so over-excited about the tiniest little things, and how you start to bounce up and down sub-consciously when you're looking forward to something.

"I love you, Blaine. So much. I should've been there, when that car-"

_Kurt choked off, and swallowed heavily. Tears flowed from his eyes and trailed down his cheeks._

"At least now you finally get to meet my mum."

_Tears were now streaming from his face, as Kurt placed a fresh flower on the square of soil. _

_He smiled sadly at the tombstone;_

'_**Blaine Anderson**_

_**1994 – 2011**_

_**Loved dearly**_

_**Rest in peace'**_

"I'm never saying goodbye to you."


End file.
